How can I survive without you, Hermione?
by SoCcErAnGeL22
Summary: I stink at summaries. Chapter 6 now up!!!!!! Harry/Hermione Hermione leaves Ron and Harry to hang with... read to find out. Please r+r. No flames!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1
1. Traitor

How can I survive without you, Hermione?  
  
"Hey guys." Hermione said running towards her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.  
  
"Hi." Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
"So are we ready to get on the train that will take us back to the greatest school in history?" Hermione asked. (They're at the train station)  
  
"What ever Hermione. Let's just get on the train." Ron replied.  
  
As the group got on the train they loaded their luggage on to the overhead compartment and hoped for a smooth ride. They really were hoping that Draco Malfoy got sick and couldn't come to school so they wouldn't have to put up with him. Especially Hermione after he had called her a mudblood last year. She had hoped he was in the hospital.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mudblood and her geeky friends." An eerie voice teased.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry, Ron, and Hermione said looking at one another.  
  
"You really should watch your language Draco. If you insult the famous Harry Potter he might hurt you." Goyle chuckled.  
  
"Your right Goyle. He might send the teachers after me. Or maybe even the house elf." Malfoy said pretending to be scared.  
  
Harry jumped up. Hermione and Ron held him back. "Malfoy you better watch it. I'm not in a good mood right now and I might bite you." Harry yelled.  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared. Potter you couldn't scare a fly." Malfoy giggled sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah. Well, your so stupid you sat on the T.V. and watched the couch." Harry shot back.  
  
"Oh, I've got a few words for you that would make you cry but I have more class then that." Malfoy yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah. A monkey has more class then you." Harry shot back.  
  
Malfoy gasped. No one has ever dared to say that to a Malfoy before. "Come on Crabbe, Goyle." Malfoy said as he walked out of the compartment.  
  
"Way to go Harry!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Now Harry. That was not very polite." Hermione told him strictly. "What? Do you have a crush on Malfoy or something? 'Cause if you do you mine as well join his crew." Harry joked.  
  
Hermione looked at him disgusted. "I can't believe you would say that to me!" Hermione shouted. "Maybe I WILL!"  
  
After those last words she stormed out. Harry and Ron heard her scream for Draco as she ran down the corridor. "Did she just." Ron started to say.  
  
"Yes." Harry answered. "She's turned to the dark side."  
  
Back at the school.  
  
"Draco you were right. I shouldn't hang out with those geeks. They did nothing but treat me horribly. I should have been with you all this time." Hermione flitered her eyes at Draco.  
  
Like any guy, he fell for Hermione's charm (and no not a spell). As soon as she asked if they could be friends, in that sweet voice of hers, he agreed. "Your right 'mione. I am right."  
  
"You TRADER!" Ron and Harry yelled at her from across the room.  
  
Back in the common room.  
  
"Ron, there's something I have to tell you." Harry whispered.  
  
I hope you enjoyed my story so far. I really liked writing it. I'm not very good at fanfiction stories but I tried. Please no flames. 


	2. Heartache

Thank u harry and hermione 4eva! And don't worry it will be!  
  
"Harry, what is it?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"I never told her but." Harry started.  
  
"You never told who what?" Ron asked. "Hermione?"  
  
"Y-y-yes." Harry studdered. "I never told her- I didn't mean to insult her- I was just joking- I actually."  
  
"You actually what?" Ron said.  
  
"I have actually really." Harry started.  
  
"WHAT?" Ron yelled.  
  
"I really, really like her." Harry muttered.  
  
"I know that your good friends with her and she knows that." Ron told him.  
  
"No. I really, really LIKE her." Harry said fermley.  
  
"Oh." Ron said taken aback.  
  
"Yeah." Harry muttered as he started to walk up the stairs to the boys dormitory.  
  
"Oh, and Harry. Your secret's safe with me." Ron winked.  
  
The next week.  
  
"Attention students. For the fun of it, me and the other teachers and staff have decided to hold a Welcome Back dance for all the 2nd through 7th years. We'll also be holding a Welcome to Hogwarts dance for the first years the day before. The dance will be November 2. Thank you and enjoy your breakfast." Dumbledore anonnced.  
  
"Do you think I should ask Hermione?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"I think someone already did." Ron answered. He was looking over at the other end of the table. Harry guessed that was where Hermione was since she was still mad at them. (He thought if he asked her to the dance she would be happy with him again.) He followed Ron's eyes to the other side of the table and saw something he really didn't want to see.  
  
"Draco." He stated. He saw Draco Malfoy asking Hermione something. Hermione saw Harry and Ron looking at her and he saw her say yes. Harry couldn't be more crushed. Meanwhile.  
  
"So I'll see you at 8." Draco smiled.  
  
"Yes of course." Hermione giggled. She really wasn't happy with the fact she was using Malfoy to get back at Harry and Ron but she had to. She really didn't want anything to do with the guy who called her the worst name she could think of but she found no other way.  
  
Hermione turned her head just in time to see Harry storm out of the Great Hall. She heard Ron call after him as he ran out too.  
  
Hermione was tempted to run after them but she knew that they would then figure out that she wasn't mad at them anymore. She wished she could cry.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"I can't believe she would do this to me." Harry cried as he sat on the window sill in the boys' dorimitories.  
  
"Neither can I." Ron patted him on the back.  
  
"Harry, Ron." They heard a voice call from downstairs. They were sure it was Lavender Brown.  
  
"How do I look? Am I cute? What should I do?" Ron started to pace.  
  
"Is there something I should know?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have a HUGE crush on Lavender." Ron spat out.  
  
"Oh." Harry replied. "You look fine."  
  
"Harry, Ron." Lavender called again.  
  
"Coming." Ron called back.  
  
They ran down the stairs to where Lavender was standing. "I've got a note for you Harry. Its from someone that didn't want me to tell you who it was from but you will find out. And Ron can I talk to you for a minute?" Lavender said.  
  
"Sure." Ron answered shyly. 


	3. Feelings

I would like to thank Hikari Takaishi and Harry&Hermione 4Ever! Thanks 4 da great reviews!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Ron do you have a." Lavender started to ask but Ron finished it for her.  
  
". a date for the dance? No." Ron answered.  
  
"Will you go with me?" Lavender spat out.  
  
"YES!" Ron yelled. "I wanted to ask you but I thought you didn't like me."  
  
"Well, I do." Lavender said sarcastically.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Harry opened the letter and read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I saw you storm out of the Great Hall this morning. I'm really worried about you. It seemed to me it was my fault. If it was something I did tell me. I don't like using people and I want this little fight of ours to end. I really don't want to go to the dance with Malfoy. Its just, I HATE him. Please tell me we can end this.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
"Ron!" Harry yelled. "You better have a look at this."  
  
Ron was still in la-la land with Lavender. Yet Harry's shout took him out. He ran up the stairs and into the boys' dormitories. "What, what is it?"  
  
"Look at this." Harry said with giggles.  
  
"It's a letter from Hermione. So." Ron asked shoving the letter at Harry.  
  
"Did you read the closing?" Harry asked shoving the letter back at Ron.  
  
"' Love, Hermione.' Oh, love." Ron laughed.  
  
"Maybe she does feel then way I do." Harry said dreamily.  
  
"Maybe. But don't get your hopes up." Ron gave Harry the letter. 


	4. Hermione, Your Back

A/N: Thank you Nekuyr2002, Hikari Takaishi, Harry&Hermione 4eva, Yasashii Tsubasa, and Sara-lumholdt2000. Your reviews really meant a lot to me.  
  
"Fine. What ever." Harry said sadly.  
  
"Now what?" Ron asked.  
  
"What if your right?" Harry responded. "What if she doesn't like me like that?"  
  
Ron really didn't want to answer that. Lucky for him, Lavender called for him, "Ron! Come here!"  
  
"I gotta go. Sorry." Ron said as he jetted down to the common room.  
  
In the Great Hall the next morning.  
  
"Harry." Hermione called. "Did you get my letter?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry replied dreamily. "And yes we are friends again."  
  
"Cool." Hermione laughed. "I had something else to ask you. Can you come with me?"  
  
I think this is it, Harry thought. "Sure."  
  
They walked outside the Great Hall into the corridor. "So.?" Harry asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you would." Hermione started to say.  
  
". if I would go to the dance with you?" Harry finished.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione replied.  
  
"Yes! Of course! I wanted to go with you but I thought you didn't like me." Harry yelled.  
  
"Oh. That's just stupid. It's been obivious that I've liked you for the past two years." Hermione cried. "All the girls know it."  
  
"Well, us boys didn't." Harry shouted.  
  
Meanwhile in the Great Hall.  
  
"Way to go Harry!" Ron yelled as everyone could hear Harry and Hermione in the Great Hall.  
  
"I can't believe he likes that jerk." Pansy Parkinson cried. "She's such a know-it-all."  
  
"How could she do that to me?" Draco shouted.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked back into the Great Hall to find a big surprise. Everyone was staring at them. Then all the kids in the Great Hall (except Slitherins of course) started to clap. Harry and Hermione turned red and ran back to the common room (thank god it was a Saturday).  
  
When they got to the common room, "I didn't think we were that loud." Hermione cried.  
  
"Well, I guess we were." Harry said all out of breath. 


	5. Ron and Lavender

A/n: thanx to every1 who review my story so far. Its gonna b great!!!!!!!  
  
"Yeah guess so.?" Hermione said but was cut of. Ron and Lavender had stormed into the room yelling at one another.  
  
"You never!" Lavender shouted.  
  
"I did to!" Ron shouted back.  
  
"What are you two quarreling about?" Hermione asked exasperated.  
  
"Ron kissed another girl!" Lavender shouted pointing at Ron.  
  
"I did no such thing!" Ron yelled.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other. If they hadn't had enough troubles all ready they had plenty now. "I'll take Ron you take Lavender." Harry whispered to Hermione as they watched Ron and Lavender yell at each other.  
  
Hermione called for Lavender and sat at one side of the room. While in the meantime Harry called for Ron on the other side of the room. "So what happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"This Slytherin girl came up to me and kissed me. I tried to push her away but she wouldn't get of." Ron explained. "Then Lavender walked in after going to the bathroom and saw us. Then she stormed out. I chased after her and she started yelling at me. She wouldn't listen to me."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"What happened with you and Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I had just gone to the bathroom for a few minutes and I come back and Ron was kissing a Slytherin." Lavender cried.  
  
Ron had heard what she had said. All of a sudden, he walked up to Lavender and kissed her. The one thing Harry and Hermione were sure was gonna happen didn't. Lavender didn't push away or anything. 


	6. Getting Ready

Thanx peeps!!!!!!!!!!! I relle liked ur reviews!!!!!!!!!! When harry & hermione left lavender went to the bathroom k Irish lass?  
  
"Ron, thank you for bringing me back." Lavender blushed. "I should've known that you would never do that to me."  
  
"Your right. You should've." Ron teased.  
  
November 2 (the dance).  
  
"How do I look Harry? Is it good enough for Lavender?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes you look fine Ron. How do I look?" Harry replied.  
  
"Very nice." Ron answered.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"I hope Harry isn't late." Hermione started to pace.  
  
"Hermione, we live in a castle with them how can they be late?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Good point." Hermione replied.  
  
"Do I look good enough for Ron?" Lavender said spinning.  
  
"Your hair could be in knots and your dress torn and Ron would think you were an angel." Hermione cried. "How do I look?"  
  
"Yes you look fine." Lavender replied. "Now lets go ."  
  
"Ok." Hermione smiled.  
  
They met the boys down stairs and walk to the great hall together. Ron and Harry were wearing dress robes of dark blue. Hermione and Lavender were wearing dress robes of bright purple and turquoise.(and they were both in both colors.) They had planned it this way so that they stood out.  
  
Sry peeps!!! I just had 2 go so I didn't have enough time to wirte bout da dance. Plus I need dance ideas. C ya!!!!!! 


End file.
